Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{9.300\times 10^{5}} {1.0\times 10^{5}}}$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{9.300} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{5}} {10^{5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 9.30 \times 10^{5\,-\,5}$ $= 9.30 \times 10^{0}$